She Got Away (One-Shot)
by lilywwe
Summary: Finn has a friends-with-benefits relationship with her, but when his feelings grow, can he convince her he's best for her, or will it be too late?


There she is…looking just as beautiful as ever, talking to Bayley. Sami's talking to me but I sure as hell am not paying any attention to him; my eyes are fixed on her.

Her dark hair is parted right down the middle, tucked behind her ears and flowing straight down her back. It's long and silky and I swear I can smell her coconut shampoo from here. My hands have been in her hair more times than I can count and the scent always lingers whether I'm just running my hands through, grabbing, or pulling depending on the mood. The intensity of her hair matches her eyes perfectly; dark brown orbs that just suck you in, making you want to reveal all of your secrets and deepest desires to her.

Her lips; full and luscious, are my weakness. No matter how many times I've had her lips wrapped around my cock, I can never have enough. Today they're a light shade of pink, which draw more attention to her eyes that are framed with dark, thick lashes. She looks absolutely beautiful without her heavy makeup that the artists do on her, and I prefer her this way. Fresh and natural, so that I can see the blush appear on her cheeks as she takes every inch of me in her pussy, that same blush staining the top of her chest when she comes on my cock.

She's dressed in a white button down blouse, her full breasts straining against the fabric. The top buttons are undone; revealing a glimpse of her smooth cleavage. I feel my cock swell as my gaze lowers to the skirt she's chosen to wear today, a wine-colored knee-length number that does wonders for her skin. How I'd love to shove that skirt up to her waist and have her wrap her long legs around me…

"Earth to Finn! What's got you so caught up?"

Sami waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. He follows my gaze and sees her. Shaking his head and resting his hands on his hips, he gives me a sympathetic look.

"You either tell her how you feel or move on," he says, hesitantly. "Things will become so much more complicated if you keep acting like this." He warns. "She's going to move on if you don't make a move."

Sami's right, and I know I should follow his advice. I know I should make her mine…but right now all I can think about is taking her right here in this dark hallway or in the locker room somewhere, not stopping until she's a satisfied mess with my name on her lips.

****

Instead of packing up like I usually do after a show, I watch her like a damn stalker. She's walking down the hallway, with one of her bags over her shoulder and rolling her suitcase behind her. With her phone in her hand, I can see she's typing out a message, but I can't see to who.

At any other time I would ask, but right now I need her so bad that I can't even think straight. I need a release. I reach out and grab her wrist and turn her around. She's startled, and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Finn, you scared me. What's going on?" She asks in her sweet voice that's laced with concern. Putting her bag down and letting go of her suitcase, she places her delicate hand on my chest, the action hardening my cock even more. God, this woman is going to be the death of me.

I grab her by the wrist and lead her into the closest locker room and close the door behind us, locking it. The room is empty, all the talent has left for the night and I'm glad. Now I don't have to worry about someone walking in on us. Looking around, she's puzzled by my actions.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"On your knees." I push her down by her shoulders, urging her to her knees and she obeys. Perfect. Tugging my t-shirt over my head, I pull my shorts down and take my cock in my hand, giving it a quick stroke.

She gasps as her eyes take me in, her gaze full of lust and desperation. She unbuttons her blouse the rest of the way, and pushes it until it's around her elbows, in the middle of her back. She's wearing a white bra that cups her breasts perfectly, my favorite one. I'm fighting not to come at the sight of her like this, in front of me.

"Open that pretty mouth up for me, baby." I rasp. She does as she's told, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Before I can say anything else, she grabs my cock at the base and runs her tongue on the underside, all while maintaining eye contact. I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to keep control. Then in one swift motion of her hand, she takes me in her mouth, and I can feel her relaxing her throat to take me even deeper.

"Yes, baby. Suck me just like that." I growl, my hands finding their way into her hair. Gathering it into a ponytail in my fist, I pull her back so she releases my cock from her mouth. It's wet and coated with her saliva, and I take a second to remember this.

"Please Finn…fuck my mouth," she pleads. She adjusts her position on the floor, and braces her hands on my thighs as I slowly slide my dick back into her mouth and pull it out again.

"Beg for it." I say sternly, catching her by her chin and tilting her head up to meet my gaze. "Tell me how much you love this dick."

"I love it…please come in my mouth…"

I let out a string of curses before grabbing her head with both hands to keep her still. I force my cock deep into her mouth and she moans around me, making me throw my head back in pleasure. I keep going until I hit the back of her throat, and I slide out and repeat the motions until I feel the familiar tightening in my balls. She senses my impeding orgasm and fondles them, and my grip tightens in her hair.

"Yeah, just like that," I stammer out. "Fuck I'm going to come in your mouth love. You better swallow it all."

She nods as I'm still fucking her mouth, and I look down to see reflex tears in her eyes, and fuck she looks beautiful like that. I thrust myself forward, my cock disappearing inch by inch between her luscious lips. I fuck her mouth slowly and then I pick up my pace, watching her take me like this is all it takes to send me over the edge. I brace my forearm on the wall and rest my forehead against it.

She's struggling to breathe but I'm completely consumed by her. My jaw tightens as I groan and shudder, spilling everything into her hot, waiting mouth.

After what seems like an eternity, I slowly pull out of her mouth, and release my hold on her head. Like a good girl, she swallows every drop with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Both of us are panting and trying to catch our breaths. I watch her stand up, straighten out her skirt and button her blouse, and she looks at me as she runs a hand through her hair, smoothing it down.

"You're so beautiful," I say, almost in a whisper as she reaches for the door handle. Please be mine. Looking back at me, she blows me a kiss and leaves.

****

The next Monday after RAW, I look around and I can't find her. She was here before the show started, sitting in the artist's chair as they were getting her ready for her match tonight.

I'm sore and I'm miserable, and she's the only one that can take that away. I need to be inside her. I hesitate as I pull out my phone from my pocket and click through until I see her name. I think for a couple of minutes of what I'm going to say to her. Normally I'd go straight to the point and text girls a room number and time, but she's different. I want to make her smile when she reads my text.

Hey there beautiful, I've been thinking about you all day. Will you meet me tonight in my room?

I convince myself that that's perfect, and I press send. Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I head to the hotel and wait for her to reply.

****

I check my phone and it's past midnight and I still haven't gotten a reply from her. Where is she? I go to my messages to see if she's read my text, but all it says is delivered. She should have seen my message by now, it's been hours. Looking around the room, I check to make sure everything's in its place.

My stuff is put away, there's drinks in the fridge, I even fold the sheets to make the bed look nice. I put out a towel for her, and light the candle that's sitting in the middle of the small desk in the corner. I take one last look around the room before accepting the fact that it's perfect for her. I don't do this often, but I want to do it for her. Pacing back and forth in my room, I try to decide if I should give her a call. Maybe she's sleeping, I tell myself. But that doesn't silence the voice in the back of my head that's telling me that maybe she's out with someone else.

My blood boils at the thought that she may be out with another superstar right now, eating, drinking and having fun.

What if she's doing what we do, with someone else? I shake my head at the thought, trying to keep those images out of my head. Maybe a quick shower will clear my head.

Except that it doesn't. I think of her all throughout my shower, wishing she were here. The warm water hitting my back and running down my body keeps me from going insane. I think of her lips around my cock, and how beautiful her breasts looked in that white bra. I think of the way she licked and sucked me, swallowing every last drop.

Goddamnit I can't get her out of my head. My cock hardens quickly as I fist it, finishing within minutes with her name on my lips.

****

The Monday after that is when I finally see her again. I know she's ignoring me because she didn't answer my text that night, and it's been a whole damn week. She's dressed in a long, sleeveless black dress that fits her just right. Her beautiful hair is tied up in a ponytail, perfect for me to grab while I'm pounding her from behind. I can already feel my cock stirring behind my sweatpants. She will be the death of me, I swear.

She's alone, and this is the perfect time for me to tell her how much I want her. Looking up from her phone, she freezes when she sees me across the hallway, and she looks around to see if we're alone. She nods towards catering, and I scrunch my face up in confusion.

What are we going to do in catering? Give everyone a show?

I sigh as I follow her, my gaze resting on her ass and how perfect it looks in that dress. I adjust myself in my sweats. Thankfully there aren't that many people in the room, and she leads me to the empty table in the corner. We take a seat, and she hesitates before meeting my eyes.

"Finn, we have to talk." She plays with her fingernails before taking a deep breath. I study her expression, but she's not letting any emotion show.

Is she going to tell me that she has feelings for me? That she wants me like I want her? That she wants us to be together? I hope so. I want to have more than just her body – I want her heart.

"I can't do this anymore," she mumbles under her breath. My jaw drops. I'm not sure I even hear her correctly, that's how shocked I am. My hands ball into fists as I try to contain myself. Everything in the room blurs, and it's just me and her. I repeat her words in my head, but I refuse to believe them. "I'm with someone else."

I let out a snort. "You're kidding me, right?" I lean back in my chair and let out a huff in annoyance. I run both hands through my hair as I let her continue.

"No, I'm not. I'm with someone and I'm happy." She smiles at the last part, and I know it's real. She finally meets my eyes, and she shrinks back in her seat as if she's scared. I look at her incredulously, with so many questions running through my mind. How? When? Who? How long?

She picks a piece of lint out of her dress, obvious that this discussion is not a comfortable one for her. I realize now that she wanted to do this in catering because I wouldn't be able to touch her, to caress her, to fuck her back to her senses, to show her I'm the best for her.

"Does he make you happy?"

"He makes me happier…" she thinks for a second, trying to find the right words.

"…than I do." I finish for her. My heart drops because she doesn't shake her head, but she doesn't nod either. She just looks away, and that gives me her answer. I exhale loudly as I prop my elbows on the table and rest my head in my hands.

Fuck, I'm too late. Fan-fucking-tastic. I let the best person in my life drift away from me because I was too much of a pussy to tell her how I feel. Maybe I should tell her now, so she might change her mind.

I look up, ready to tell her everything I've wanted to since day one only to see her smiling at someone behind me. She gets up from our table and makes her way to him, leaving me speechless, looking after her.

 _Roman. Roman Reigns._

Roman sees her and greets her with a smile, pulling her into his embrace. He cups the back of her neck in his large hand, planting a smooth and sensual kiss to her lips before pulling away, falling easily into a conversation. _That's supposed to be me._

I feel like a creep, staring at them but I can't tear my eyes away. Her eyes are twinkling with excitement and happiness, her smile's a mile wide.

I force myself to turn away before I get up and do something I know I'll regret. Cursing, I can feel my eyes stinging from the tears that are threatening to surface. I slam my fist down on the table, not caring what they'll think or say. She's probably too caught up in Roman to even glance my way. Flattening my palms on the table, I push myself up with so much force that the flimsy chair I'm sitting on threatens to fall over if I don't catch it in time.

Hastily, I look over at them and they're still talking, and Roman's cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the blushing skin that once blushed for me, and she's smiling at him. _Like she used to smile at me._

 _Fuck, I've really lost her. Sami was right._


End file.
